mha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Nefeli Dukas
Appearance General Appearance Nefeli is a young woman with long, dark brown hair that reaches the middle of her back. She has sharp, noble facial features, coming from her Greek ancestry, reaching all the way back to Roman Senators and other nobility. Her eyes are a very dark grey, almost completely black, and she has a very lean body structure, having worked hard to be quick, though she could probably gain from eating more. She always has her trademark Silver Tiara on her head, along with simple t-shirts, jeans, boots and, on occasion, a furred jacket or a long coat. Costumed Appearance Nefeli hasn't decided on a Hero Costume yet, so she wears dark brown combat boots, black cargo pants, a tank top, and a beige, white-furred jacket. Personality Nefeli is very dedicated to being a good person. She grew up on tales of the Greek Heroes of myth, idolizing the figures of Perseus and Odysseus most of all. She longs for chances to prove herself as good a Hero as any other, and is quite competitive in that regard. Despite this competitiveness, she doesn't take a loss badly, figuring she just needs to work harder next time and taking the time to thank her competitor for the chance to test herself. Nefeli is, also, a person who values honour above everything. Her entire self-image is based around being honourable and, therefore, she's not likely to act against it, be it in following through with her word or refusing to let an insult from her peers slide without at least a response in kind. She also doesn't understand a lot of social norms that aren't found in the very uppermost classes, leading to sometimes coming off as rude or condescending. Character Background Nefeli Hallas Dukas, daughter of Perseus Dukas and Andromeda Hallas, was born with a silver spoon in her mouth and servants at her beck and call. There wasn't anything that was out of her reach, being the heiress to a MegaCorp that specializes in micro-electronics, a field with ever-growing demand. Nothing, that is, except familial love. Her parents had a child, yes, but they also had a lot of businesses to run outside of MegaCorp. Her mother's bad habit of buying entire restaurants (though not restaurant chains, that's just silly) and her father's constant need to test out the fastest, most cutting-edge cars available led her to spending only one day a week with her family. Like clockwork, on Sundays, her parents came home and spent time with their daughter. She yearned for more, but her parents had not the time. Thus, she settled onto more and more attention-calling practices. Music, painting, athleticism, martial arts, weapon fighting, nothing caused more than a few words of acknowledgment. Announcing she was going to be a Hero certainly did the trick, even though she had given up on getting her parents to pay much attention to her, at that point. Her mother was all against it, while her father was supportive. Being outnumbered, Andromeda was eventually convinced to let her child follow her dreams, and even helped arrange for a cozy little apartment in Musutafu, along with a maid to visit once a day every day until she graduated or moved out. Her grades in school certainly weren't a problem, and, after a few months of wait, she managed to get transferred from her pampering high school to what would hopefully be the start of a career dedicated to the good of society. Nefeli was at UA, now, and she'd do her best to prove her worth and become one of the best Pro Heroes the world would ever witness. Character Aspects # My Word is a Promise # Try and Stop Me # Death before Dishonour Stat Points Quirk Pyroclasm Nefeli's quirk allows her to manipulate pure ash, which she's only able to generate through "burning" herself. The ash can be manipulated in a variety of manners, but she's particularly good at creating a thick cloud of ash, blinding others, and throwing it with enough force to actually push a person back. Quirk Cost (DO NOT TOUCH) This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Techniques are something that’s been touched upon in the manga, which you can consider to be similar to the Super Move in a Fighting game. Techniques are examples of something that might be a little too much for your character to attempt to perform like a normal action, being a much stronger or unorthodox usage of one’s quirk. The amount of techniques you can have is equal to your quirk tier and they must be approved by a Balancer as well. Gear (DO NOT TOUCH) Various items or special clothing you might wish for your character to wear or have on them when they're in the field. Gear is bought using the same points used to purchase a quirk and require specific approval to have as well. Category:Student Category:Player Characters